Catz/1 The Mischievous Cats
The sun was rising over South Pawville. As the rooster crowed, you get out of bed. you went over to the table, where your parents are waiting for you. "Good morning," said your father, Arvin. "Good morning," said your mother, Ione. "!" You meowed, to say Good Morning back to them. You and your parents were the same breed. You hardly ever said much, but everyone was able to understand you perfectly. You notice a bright blue top hat with suns and rainbows on it on the table. "?" you asked. "Oh, this?" Arvin replied. "This is the Magic Hat. I've told you about it before, right?" "!" You tell him. "This Magic Hat has been passed down through many generations," Arvin explained. "It has truly amazing power. Needless to say, terrible things could happenif that power was used by the wrong animal. It has never happened before, but it's possible. When I recieved this Magic Hat from your grandfather..." he continued "I made a vow to use it only for good. I've kept that vow to the best of my ability. But now there are rumors of wrongdoers who would like to get their paws on this Magic Hat! I'll have to be even more careful from now on!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, looks like we have a visitor!" Ione announced.You turn to see your friend Victor, an American Shorthair, coming into the room. "Hey, (your name)." he said exitedly. "Let's go and play!" As they were walking past the Aquarium, Victor turns to you. "Hey, (your name), have you heard of Ivlet?" he asked. "?" You reply, confused. "Ivlet is a wolf, who does a lot of evil things." Victor explained. "But he finally got caught! Now he's in a cage at the Police Station on this very island! Want to go take a look?" "!" You meowed , and the two of them ran off in the direction of North Pawville, where the Police Station was. You and Victor exchanged glances as they stood outside the door to the Police Station. You warily pushed open the door, and they went inside. You and victor bravely went up to the cage. Ivlet was pretending to be asleep; they didn't notice him opening one eye, and smile. Suddenly he gasped and pretended to be asleep again as there was a voice coming from the door. "Who's there?" Ada, an Egyptian Mau, said from the doorway. She was the sherrif of Pawville. She walked into the room. "Oh, it's you two..." she sighed. "This is Ivlet, a very nasty wolf" she explained, turning towards the cage. "Stay away from him, you hear? Most of the time he sleeps during the day, anyway. Now, go on! Go home!" You and Victor looked at each other, and left the room. Ada watched them leave. They were going along the path back to South Pawville when Victor turned to face Nina again. "Did you hear what she said?" he asked. "?" You reply, confused as to what he was asking. "Ivlet sleeps during the day" Victor recalled. "So if we go back at night, we might be able to see Ivlet awake and moving around!" "!" "Let's go back again tonight!" "!" "Let's just play at Dolphin Coast 'til then," Victor finished. The two friends ran along the path towards South Pawville and Dolphin Coast. Victor and You then arrived at Dolphin Coast, near some palm trees at the north of the beach. "What shall we play?" Victor asked. "?" You reply, who didn't have any ideas. "I know!" Victor declared triumphantly "Let's play Cops and Robbers!" "?" You asked. "I'll be the robber!" Victor tells you. "(Your name), you be the cop and try to catch me! I'm the master robber, Meowenstein von Baldor!" he went on, "All of the treasures in this world shall be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha! Catch me if you can!" "!" You meowed as Victor ran across the beach. You certainly could catch him. You are a very fast runner when you got going, and easily caught up with Victor. They went back to the palm trees. "Ah! You caught me!" Victor acted. jYou then umped around playfully. "Oh, I can't beat you at this game!" Victor tells you. "!" "What shall we play next?" "!" After some thinking, Victor decided what they should play. "Okay, let's play robbers next!" he announced. "?" You ask, wondering how to play that game. "I'll be the richest guy in the land... like Godfrey!" he explained, reffering to the Somali who lived in a big mansion in North Pawville. "You get to be the robber this time, (Your name)." "!" "I'll go and hide my treasure! Then you try to find it!" "!" "All right... I don't know about this." "?" "But we've already started our game of robbers." "!" "I can't believe that Meowenstein von Baldor is after my treasure!" Victor gasped. "(Psst... that't you, (Your name!))" "?" "Meowenstein Von Baldor is my own creation!" Victor explained. "He's strong, brave and cool! I won't let that villan Meowenstein Von Baldor get his paws on my treasure!" he continued. "I must protect my treasures! My Bug Cage and Fishing Tackle! I'd better hide them! Okay, (your name), no peeking!" "!" Soon Victor returned. "Phew! That should do it!" he said. "There's no way that Meowenstein Von Baldor will find them now! Well? Are you up to the challenge? I'll give you a big hint." he finished, and teaches you about the Bug Cage and Fishing Tackle. "!" You replied, and ran off in search of the "treasure". You use this thing you called Whiskers Radar. You find you could use your whiskers to locate items. Often, you needed to learn about the object first before you could find it. You have to search the beach and your whiskers lead her Southeast of a green Snake in the North of the beach. Here You find the Bug Cage. Next You have to go off in search of the Fishing Tackle. This time, You have to go to the South of the beach, where there was a slight point out into the sea, covered in sand. Here you find the Fishing Tackle. Then you went back to Victor. "Oh no, you found them!?" he gasped, acting. "Meowenstein Von Baldor, you'll pay for this!" He paused. "Hmm... was that a little too easy for you, (Your name)?" "!" "Oh, you can have the Bug Cage and Fishing Tackle." "?" "I've got new ones, so I don't need them anymore!" You then jump around happily, and Victor was pleased that he'd made his friend so happy. "No need to be so exited!" he gasped. "Oh? They are a little dirty... Let me take care of them." You then gave him the Bug Cage and Fishing Tackle. "Talk to me later!"